guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Odurra
Odurra ]] Odurra is a Domination Magic henchman available in the Nightfall Campaign. Odurra and her sister, Erudine, are both of Vabbi. Her sister is currently visiting Ascalon. Location :Note: Found in all towns and outposts of the following regions unless noted otherwise * Istan (except Chahbek Village, Kamadan, and Sunspear Great Hall) * Kourna * Vabbi * The Desolation * Realm of Torment Skills used * * * * * * Level 20 * * Evaluation Pros: * Deals armor-ignoring damage. * Removes hexes (L20). * Has three interrupt skills, two of which can interrupt any skill. * Has a self-healing skill. Cons: * Sometimes wastes Visions of Regret on individual foes. * Trouble managing energy in longer battles. Dialogue :"Hello, dear! Isn't it a magnificent day? The kind of day we used to have in Vabbi. My sister and I spent years at the theatre and the library, educating ourselves. But I traveled to Istan, and she went to Tyria. I haven't seen her since. But I'm sure she's safe. Safer than us, I'd imagine, darling!" sic] In the Throne of Secrets, as an NPC: :"There you are! A brilliant hero and still looking fabulous." Quotes Idle quotes: *''"Beauty is my job, dear. Luckily I don't have to work at it."'' *''"I find it incredibly romantic that people should fight for a cause they believe in and be prepared to die for it."'' *''"I'm a grown woman. I've earned my scars. The fact that I'm still beautiful despite them is a testament of my will and my dedication... not my age."'' *''"I'm not just a role model, dear. I'm an inspiration."'' *''"If you only have two coins left in the world, buy a loaf of bread with one and a rose with the other."'' *''"Love is a fire. But whether it will warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell."'' Battle quotes: *''"A pity. I almost thought that would be a challenge."'' *''"Crushing your mind is as natural as breathing."'' *''"Don't you dare get dirt on my clothes!"'' *''"I bought these shoes in Vabbi! Do you have any idea how much they cost?"'' *''"I don't admit to anything. A girl's got to have her secrets."'' *''"I don't think so."'' *''"Never wear those shoes... with that shirt!"'' *''"Smile! The least you can do is die pretty."'' *''"Those who live by the sword get ensorcelled by those who don't."'' *''"Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?"'' *''"Women are natural anarchists, darling."'' *''"You're about to spend the rest of your life believing you're a chipmunk."'' *''"You're very tedious."'' *''"Your mind is like a stained glass window ... so easy to break."'' Trivia * In one of the Nightfall preview videos, the name Jurra appears in the party window. As she was noted as an "Illusion Henchman," some have speculated that this was the original name for Odurra and it was changed to avoid similarities with Jurah. * Love is a fire. But whether it will warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell is a Joan Crawford quote. Category:Henchmen (Nightfall)